The Darker Side (Sheldon&Amy) Re-uploaded
by blairadonna
Summary: As you've seen, Amy had done everything for her Sheldon and when she finally realised that he'd never change, she left. Balancing her lonely life once again she is then watched under the dark eyes of Sheldon Cooper, the man that broke her. Stalked and watched over, she finds a side to sheldon that she would never have though to think of. Dark Sheldon. One-shot Lovey love. Complete.


The Darker Side. (Sheldon Amy.)

Summery~ she had done everything for Sheldon. Stepping up to his need's and giving him his space, even when it was date night. She, Amy, had even stayed silent when Sheldon got sick of her voice. But when she broke it off, and finally went her own way, he didn't like that. Amy was his, all his and he was going to make her know that.

Darkish Sheldon.

Romance, happy ending. R-rated.

I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Chapter-Beginning-To end

"So… uh, Amy... will be coming soon and I hoped that you wouldn't mind if she'd stay over for dinner night. "Is-is that okay with you Sheldon?" The blond beauty of the one and only Penny spoke out softly and slightly worried towards the silent, brooding Sheldon Cooper who was sitting on his side of the couch with his long hair that he'd grown out, shaping his face perfectly and masking his eye's to keep away the deep emotion's passing them that he didn't want anyone to see.

Howard and Raj sent a frenzied of worried gaze's towards each other than casted a quick glance at Sheldon who neatly placed his fork down on the coffee table and silently shifted towards Penny, who had sat to the far edge of couch that she wanted to just sink into right about now.

The Doctor's silence was indeed intimidating.

Sheldon wasn't the same ever since Amy had broken it off with him and went on her own, speaking rarely to Penny or even Bernadette. So, it surprised Penny greatly with the success she had when her once close friend Amy agreed to having dinner with the blond.

Amy meant a lot to Penny and she knew, with how much she loved Leonardo that Sheldon regretted the way he had treated Amy and it wouldn't have taken his silence and the deep bag's under his eyes from not sleeping, that he grieved for Amy to come back and forgive him many times since she had left.

Sheldon had tried everything, calling her, going to her house at early and late hour's, emailing her and even buying thing's that he knew Amy loved... well… he thought Amy loved.

In which, Sheldon had brought Amy the new Star Trek series and even a bunch of hand signed signature's from great Physics scientist's and even a few artist's from the painting's that he just knew Amy loved.

But... when he did go over there, only just weeks ago, he had been very surprised by the way she had reacted, which was, throwing the new object's harshly back in his face and slamming the door harshly while saying that she hated it all and that she was happy to live a life without the handsome Doctor.

That day, week's ago, Sheldon came home sadly to only open his apartment door to see an overly happy Leonardo and an even happier Penny as they sat and giggled on the couch, cuddling and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

Penny had confronted him then, well... after she finished sucking off the face of a red faced Leonardo who looked over his friend's sad face and the way his eye's hung low to the grown with a dark glint in them.

Sheldon had told them about what Amy did; showing them the gift's he had spent hour's getting for her. Leonardo just shook his head in disappointment at Sheldon; while Penny had anger rolling off of her like sound wave's to a violent.

Confused, Sheldon had asked why she was so upset and was shocked by the way Penny threw a cushion at his weak state and yelled to him that the object's he had gotten Amy were think's he'd only wanted.

That was when Sheldon had realised that the dumb blond was right. He had recently recalled Amy frowning and sighing continuously on he and Amy's date night when he had demanded that they'd stay inside and watch Star Track instead of going on a lousy date and with his last word's being that if she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend that she should choose to stay with the Doctor's idea or just leave to her apartment alone. So in which, Amy didn't really have a choice.

She had stayed, not complaining and just watching the film that Sheldon seemed to only show emotion to.

Sheldon had then realised that he truly didn't know what Amy liked, what she wanted. He had never really given her the time of place to sit down and even get to know what her favourite colour was.

Amy was always doing what he wanted, never really having the chance to express herself but to always having to be a lap dog to Sheldon, getting nothing in the end, not even a peck on the nose.

She realised that sooner than he did. She was better off without him, she deserved better and he... he was to emotionless to even understand love.

"Sheldon?" Penny spoke lightly towards the great Doctor after seeing the grey haziness brush pass his eyes when his mind left the present. "Should I just leave?" She had started again, not wanting to push his great mind.

She cared for Sheldon too, but when it came to Amy. She was more important.

Sheldon had broken Amy... and he was only just starting to realise how much the brunette was to him. "No, she is always welcomed here." Came the doctor's monotone replied, his words were true, but the light that once shone so much ego was long gone, so was his heart... his eyes were nothing but the Smokey black hue's.

"Sweetie, you look amazing, where have you been?" Penny had questioned happily, while giving the tiny brunette a bruising hug while Howard and Raj sat back down to where they had recently been sitting with their food present from already receiving a glorious hug from Amy, who in which didn't give a hug but was given one from the two large men.

She was much smaller now, and was indeed a sight to see, she had stopped wearing her nerdy clothing and was wearing a simple black short, short's that were only just above her knee's with a small white jumper shirt with long sleeve's with the hoodie hanging loosely behind her back with two long string's reaching her thin waist.

Her long straight hair was tied in a loose messy bun with her fringe hanging loosely beside her face and framing it just right. "I've been around." She stated almost quietly, facing Leonardo and giving him an awkward pat to his shoulder then taking a seat on the floor right next to Bernadette who was cuddling next to Howard and sent a content look towards Amy who just gave another awkward smile then looked down towards her feet while she ignored the dark shadowy form that gazed over her slowly from the couch.

Sheldon, she knew it was Sheldon from the tall frame and the small distance to his chair that had a perfectly fine and empty spot for her, but Amy paid no heed to it, she didn't want to acknowledge him.

And so, she did just that.

Penny was still in the same spot, but found it and quite difficult to not gaze in Sheldon's direction from what he was doing; since Amy had got in he had trained his eye's on her and since now, not had moved them, not once to look somewhere else.

His whole being was strained right on Amy's form, who had scooted closer towards Penny's form that also moved closer, if possible, towards Amy. It was like a motherly instinct for Penny to protect Amy.

Having had enough of Sheldon's eyes on Amy's, Penny intervened. "Umm, Sheldon... Uh... sweetie? Could you start the TV on now?" He still didn't move his eye's away from Amy and simply gave a shrug to Penny before staying completely still and gazed longingly at the girl of his dream's.

Silence grazed the walls of the apartment and Amy shifted uncomfortably, she didn't want to be here anymore, she only agreed to see everyone to let them know she was fine, she didn't like the way Sheldon was looking at her... it was so... not Sheldon.

But... maybe... he changed, maybe he'd want her again? No. She left Sheldon for a reason and that was because he didn't love her, he was incapable of love. He was Sheldon Cooper, the man who broke her heart and she had changed... for the best.

"Um, I'll go." Amy's voice was slightly rasped and breathless, it was like the walls were closing in on her and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. It was happening again, the stress, the pain, and the worst.

"What? Why!" Penny gaped out openly, standing up quickly while Amy stood also, the blond didn't want her friend who had only just got here to leave! "Amy wait!" It was Bernadette who spoke out towards Amy.

It was then that Amy started to back off towards the door with her back facing it. She needed to get out of here; it felt like everyone was crowding her. Raj and Howard were practically crawling through the floor while Leonardo practically sat at the edge of his seat while Sheldon... well... Sheldon was... gone.

"Stop." Amy whimpered out pathetically, with her hand's rising towards her face as if she was about to get smacked in the jaw. She twirled around quickly and rushed out the door, with the voices of her worried friend's just behind her.

It was when she had opened the door towards the parking lot and finished her hike down the step's did she hear a loud thundering voice yell. "Enough! Leave her!" She had hesitated then, not from the loud heavy step's that came from the voice slowly making their way towards her. It was the voice that had yelled... Sheldon's voice...

Sheldon... his voice wasn't like the other time's entire he had spoken, it was deep and damageable, and it had such an unknown power to it that the effect it had on her been immense.

Amy wasn't too sure on how she had got home, but she could just slightly remember, like a vivid dream, that she ran like lightning speed when she broke from her trance from being frozen by Sheldon's dark voice.

The lights to her small apartment were dim and the sound of rain tapping against the window like a ghosted hand was the only sound that gave the room life to it.

Her small frame was curled up into a tight ball with her breathing soft and her eye's glanced down with the shadows of the room from the moon's light that casted through her lounge room to make her untouched skin look like silk.

She was sleeping, and the way she rolled silently over the other side of the couch showed she was indeed not going to wake anytime soon. She was too tiered and stressed to keep awake, she was still wearing her clothing that she wore later that day when she had visited Penny and the gang.

Only a few hour's late, she rolled over again and twitched in her sleep slightly, before moaning quietly and falling back into silence. The once calm rain outside had long since picked up and was harshly rapping at the window but that only seemed to sooth Amy more, she loved storm's, there was always this soothing-ness to it.

Amy's door gave a light squeak before opening fully, a large silhouette coming in and through the cracked door before silently closing it and making its way towards Amy's room, slowly opening the closed bedroom's door, then going through.

Moments later in realising that Amy wasn't in her room the large silhouette rushed out the door but stopped just as quick when a bolt of lightning shocked out, illuminating light inside the apartment and showing Amy's tightly in closed form that slept soundless through the storm.

"Amy." The lone voice of Sheldon Cooper spoke breathlessly like a praise to a goddess name. Amy was okay, she was safe. Sheldon had worried that Amy was hurt after hours of pacing throughout his own apartment. His need to see her was unbreakable.

He needed to see his Amy and he was glad that he came, just seeing her made his inside's melt to liquid fire. It was wrong for him to just break in and enter her home unaccounted for, but... it was his Amy's home and she wouldn't have minded before.

Another lightning bolt flashed through the skies, illuminating another light that shone throughout the room and bared Sheldon another graceful look of the brunette beauty sleeping silently with her lips just barely parted.

"Amy." He spoke a little louder this time, and in fear, he ducked down towards the couch's side when she gave a silent moan from the sound and stiffly stretched her body in show for Sheldon's peeking eye's.

Her back arched upwards in a unnatural swan like stretch, her mouth that was so barley parted gave off widely to a silent cry with her leg's to bend under her arch and to pull her forward's while she whined a little.

Awakened by the noise, or voice, she forgotten just as quick, she tipsy made her way off the couch and right towards her little domain, which was her small room that begged her to just snuggle right into her feather like sheets.

Rest. Rest. Rest. Where her only pieced word's she could understand and even think of.

She passed her bedroom door and crawled like a little weak toddler from the foot of the bed to the head of it and with a one sided role, she was snuggled right into her bed and braced down again for sleep.

"Amy..." Sheldon spoke out softly, his hands tightly holding onto the door handle, an animalistic instinct to crawl his way right beside Amy and hold her tightly towards himself flashed through his mind.

What had gotten into him? He had never thought of Amy like this before. But with her absence and the way she looked and acted now, no longer loud or horny but just a silent timid girl who changed from baggy clothing to practically nothing at all, well so he liked to put it, but in truth... she wore not even close to revealing clothing.

He didn't like it still, that his Amy was wearing short pants and thin jumper shirts. What if someone looked at her like she was a piece of meat? No one should even be looking at Amy! She was his! All his!

"Mine." Came the gruff and rawness of his voice, yes... his. Or so he thought.

It had been two weeks since Amy had run out on the group and she gave it another shot to spend time with Penny and Bernadette. It was time for Amy to go back to her friend's and they though the same thing too.

They had welcomed her to Penny's apartment, sending watchful glances towards Leonardo and Sheldon's apartment door, knowing that the physicists were at work. But... it was for Amy, they did after all care for her.

They were now lying around the apartment, ready for a girly sleep over. Bernadette was on a single mattress down on the floor softly speaking to the three's girl's, engrossed in their conversation. Penny was laying in layers of blanket's right next to the glasses eyed blond with a happy smile and mood gracing her face, Amy was smiling slightly towards the other girl's, a small little blanket wrapped around her bare leg's with her hair loosely hanging off the couch armrest with her elbow leaning on it, her eye's shifting from blond to blond.

"So… Amy... Are you okay? You know, with everything that's been happening." Bernadette asked sweetly towards Amy, she wanted Amy to be happy. There was a moment of silence, Amy looking Bernadette over, in deciding whether she should speak or not.

Heavy silence coated the room before she did start to speak, "Yeah, I'm... okay." Amy just decided in telling the truth, she was okay... but... she did miss Sheldon and his rude remarks now and then.

But she did deserve better, anyone deserved better.

Later that night a loud knock went through Penny's apartment, stopping the girl's from speaking before Penny stood up silently and opened the door to Howard and Rajesh, they had texted Penny not long ago, asking if she wanted to have another dinner night in which led to Penny telling the two young men that Amy was over and they were having a girl's night at her apartment.

Surprised, the men had practically begged to stay too... well Raj tried to, which wasn't surprisingly odd for Penny since that Rajesh was always lonely and shy, and Howard wanted to not only see his friend Amy but to also see his snugly Bernadette.

So they were staying, as well as Leonardo, who would come over later.

"Amy!" The dark Indian waved excitedly and the white Jewish man breathed out happily, bundling on the silent woman and just as quick to be pulled off by Bernadette and Penny who sent the two men warning gazes.

Amy had recently told them of her panic attacks she'd get when she'd feel she is too crowded. So, reaction and instinct, the two blonds leaped to the Bernadette beauty's rescue.

Smiling, this time largely, Amy let her stress wash away; she should have a good time, not be the stick in the mud.

Later that night, Leonardo came with his sleeping bag in one hand and a bunch of sweet's in the other, he sent a warm smile towards Amy's curled up form that was slowly dozing off, while the rest sent silent wave's to the dark-haired man.

It was when everyone had fallen asleep just hour's ago did Amy wake up, startled and gave a squeak that was easily muffled by a large hand while another hand swooped down and tightly pulled her hand's above her head to stop her from pushing the stranger away, the opponent's body weight locked her down and onto the couch.

"So you have a little happy party why I'm all by myself, huh? You think you can leave me and not acknowledge me!" That... voice...

Sheldon's voice snapped out at Amy's face in the dark lounge room that had their entire friend's soundlessly sleeping in it, his voice was harsh but nothing but a hard whisper.

Amy gave a soft whimper when she felt his hand that was holding her hands above her head tighten immensely. She felt tear's slowly prickled her eyes. She wanted to yell at Sheldon to get off her but her body was frozen in fear, her legs unable to move.

If only she wasn't so fearful of him, he wasn't the same annoying Sheldon... he was much darker.

Leaning his face down to hers, he brushed his nose slowly down past her cheek, reaching her soft chin; he pulled out his tongue and licked his way all the way up to her tightly closed eyes.

The Doctor gave off a soft moan from the feel of her soft skin against his slick wet tongue and the simple fleshy taste of her scent made his girth arouse from its slumber. He gave off a low growl before bringing his clothed knee up and between Amy's tightly closed leg's while she in return awoke from her frozen stance and raised her knee up to his anatomy, hitting her target right on track.

"Amy!" Sheldon barked out dangerously, shoving his face down onto her neck and biting harshly to leave a bruising purple bite he hoped he would have made. Amy gave a silent cry of pain as tear's really did rush down her face and she gave a low whimper before biting down on his hand, making Sheldon growl out silently, not wanting to wake his friend's up, he quickly ripped his aching hand away from Amy's mouth and before she could make a sudden noise to awaken their friend's he rammed his tongue right inside her mouth to keep her from screaming.

He gave off another soft growl, in what he wasn't sure was maybe pain from his hand or his groin that ached or maybe the way her soft clothed body felt so good right up against his.

"Yesss." He gave a muffled hiss while tasting his way through Amy's wet mouth, their spit mixing and his tongue deeply sucking hers towards the inside of his own mouth. She tasted of a delicious milky chocolate that he just couldn't get enough of.

Amy on the other hand was trying to break her hand's free of Sheldon's grip, his mouth was closed tightly on hers, keeping her from saying anything and her hands were tightly bonded to the couch with his one hand while his body held hers down.

She tried to give out a yell but was muffled into a humph by his tongue reaching the roof of her wet cavern, his own taste of mouth being a steamy minty flavour that surrounded her whole mouth.

His musky flavour smell that graced his body smothering her like a death grip while his weight wouldn't leave her. Her chest tightened from panic and her eye's squelched tighter when a soft rumbling erupted through her with a wetness that she never felt before, pulled by her panties' that were dry only moment's ago.

She wanted to scream for Sheldon to get off of her, to stop this for it was making her feel funny, her chest tighten and that was the sign that she needed air, as if sensing just that Sheldon pulled slightly back for Amy to take a few breath's before smothering her lip's with his mouth again.

Heaving a whimper, Amy's body went limp from weakness.

Moaning at her submissiveness, Sheldon pulled back just enough to catch a few breath's for the both of them, their lip's nothing but wet swollen lids. He pulled Amy's leg's wider apart and slid comfortable through them, their anatomy's fitting like silk as an unwanted moan escaped Amy as she pulled her head backwards, only to have Sheldon pull her head back and gently tuck it to the crook of his neck while he continued his advance's.

She could have yelled out for her friend's help, but she was to tiered, she felt as if she had run for days on end, as if her whole being was locked in a solid glass cage that's impossible to let out, she felt too weak.

Pushing forward's slightly, Sheldon rejoiced in the feeling of pushing his clothed penis towards her panted anatomy, the feeling of sizzling fire and a sweated heat flushed his feature's.

Amy had to bite her lip to stop the hurried squeal from escaping her lip's at the feel of Sheldon's stiff erection touching her intimidate place, her body gave a sullen heave when he pulled his anatomy away from hers, as a soft whine yielded from her tight throat and he had to quickly pull forward's again to stop her from crying out in annoyance of his absence.

They both sighed in content when they were retouching each other, but it just wasn't enough. They both needed more. Rolling forward's, Sheldon leaned his frame closer to hers and used his free hand to tug slowly on Amy's shirt in want for her to take it off.

Catching on, she slowly leaned upwards, his hand unlocking hers and swollen lip's meeting his lip's as she lifted her shaky leg's to his waist while he then pulled them both backwards and into a sitting position, he, on the couch while she sat snugly on him while his cock that stood stiff and long poked harshly out towards Amy, wanting to feel her, seek for her.

He slowly, but silently lifted his hand's and grazed them past her bare thigh's and right past her denim jeans, right towards her top, gripping it slightly, he lifted it over her hand with their lip's to part as chilling Goosebumps froze all over her naked torso, her black well-fitting bra on display while he gripped her hair with one hand and pulled the other one to her hip to slide her closer to himself while his cock poked her as if saying to not forget it.

Oh, she wasn't going to, so Sheldon thought.

Panting quite harshly, Amy felt dizziness wash over her and slowly nudged her nose to the crook of Sheldon's head while he welcomed her softly and slowly, as if scared she'd just disappeared, and softly laid her down again to her normal laying position.

Amy gave another light whine when he pulled away again, thinking that he was going to leave but was rewarded with a slow and soft kiss that sent a small trail of saliva to trail down the side of her mouth.

He quickly pulled his shirt above his head and lightly place it beside the couch before sliding back into Amy's leg's again and licking the saliva off her face and shifting back to sucking her tongue with his, their spit mixing in wave's.

Amy felt his large hand's slowly slide past and down her body and right towards her small pants, he fumbled with the zipper then brought his hand's towards her button's that came undone with a pop before sliding them off with her panties.

"Amy," Sheldon spoke softly towards her, leaning back and away from her before he'd lose himself and kiss her all over again. She gazed up at him innocently; her head tilted to the right with her long hair splayed all around her with her small little pink tongue hanging out the side of her mouth as she panted softly, like a dog in heat.

Her vagina was bare and had glistening pubic hairs smothered with her juices all around it. So small, and so innocent, she gave a slight sniffle before he gulped deeply and spoke up. "I... I love you." His words were true and his eye's held love, he loved Amy, and he was ready to commit to her.

She was silent, before giving a soft, stiff nod.

Feeling his gut's quench in sadness, he also gave a nod before leaning down towards her hesitantly and softly giving her a long deep kiss, he had a feeling that this would be the last time he'd ever be able to see her, to hear her, feel her or even breath her in. He was going to make it worth it, show her his love through physical interaction.

Breathing out softly, he pulled his hand's away from her body and reached to his jean's and over towards the bulge, fiddling with the zipper for not even a second he pulled down his pants and boxer's and fell bare to Amy's eye's.

She looked Sheldon over, the deep bags under his eyes, the paleness to it and the way his firm chest was hairless and his pecks were a deep rosy pink with his flat stomach to have a small snail of hair to reach downwards to a larger nest of hair that held... Amy had to look away then, his body was large, larger than before, his shoulder's wide and firm while the deep crook in his neck and the chains of muscle in his neck was immensely attracting.

But there was one thing she could not be brave enough to look at. And that was his larger than any man's girth, his ball sacks were largely huge and the peaks of liquid that dribbled out of the tip of cock was enough to intimidate her to no end.

Leaning over her, his bicep's clicked into placed as he slid his right hand down her body, exploring each curve while his left hand clenched the couch cushion silently, remembering that their friends were still silently sleeping below them.

Closing her eyes, she shakily reached out for his shoulders and took deep soothing breaths. Sheldon looked sadly upon Amy, if only he'd showed her how much he loved her sooner.

Biting back the sadness, he braced his head down and gazed his teeth lightly over her pouty lips, feeling her breath rise then go back to even breathing again. Sheldon pulled his hand away from Amy and cupped himself, lifting the stiff member and sliding it just above her virgin lips.

"I love you." He stated once again and plunged himself forward's, his mouth opening wide while a grunt left his lip's, it was so immensely wonderful, his cock was gripped tightly inside Amy's soaked pussy, the sound of her light whimpering easily heard.

His grip on the couch armrest tightened quickly and he heaved out a breath of passion before letting go of the couch and gazing worriedly at Amy.

She had her teeth tightly locked to her pouty lips, blood slowly seeping out of it while her face was contorted into pain and her hand's that had held on to him were tightly into fist's slowly slid weakly away from his shoulders and falling with a soft thud down to her side's.

"Amy!" He whispered out quietly but worriedly. He had hurt his Amy again! "Sh-Sheldon, it-I-it hurts!" She almost squealed out painfully, the pressure of his cock was hurtful and the feeling of him penetrating her virgin tunnel was like splinter's being thrown to her insides.

"Okay, okay wait. I'll pull out okay, okay." Sheldon spoke out rushed, frantically; he didn't want his Amy to be in pain. Not able to speak, she just nodded her head. Doing as he said, he started to slowly slide out of Amy, hating the thought of not feeling her vagina anymore. It was something about the abnormally good hot wetness and the grip that he got from it, from his beautiful Amy.

"Ah!" Amy squeaked out breathlessly, locking her leg's tightly around Sheldon's hip's and sliding him back inside herself, she shivered in pleasure at the new pressure and bent her neck backwards, breathing out a moan while her back arched erratically.

"Oh, fuck!" The word's left his mouth before he could even comprehend them, Amy's pussy sucked him right back up and the feeling of her warm inside's tightening around him like a vacuum was something word's couldn't work up to.

Cupping her face, he seeped desperately for her lips and when finding them he clamped his lip's right down to hers and slid his other free hand over her still clothed bra, his hand's sneaking under it and feeling her tit's harden just at the feel of his flesh.

Amy's hand's wrapped around his torso and raked her nail's down the curve of his back, right down to his waist and cupping his bare bum she tightened her hand's on his ass cheek's and ripped her lip's away from his in a desperate need of air.

"No, no, no!" Amy whined out quietly when Sheldon pulled her face back to his, sliding back out of her he slid his cock back inside of her pussy, loving the feeling of her twitching in pleasure.

"Mm!" Amy squealed out, scratching his ass cheeks tighter when he pulled himself out of her and thrusted harder back in. "I love you." He whispered desperately at her after pulling his lips away from hers and started to nibble at her neck.

"Shel… don." She whispered out breathlessly, her eye brow's creasing while their bodies started to sweat as they rocked into each other. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't even think.

"Say, it!" He rasped out quietly, surprised that no one had woken up. "Agh!" Amy cried out as she felt like she was about to pee, there was a heavy building down just under her stomach and it was feeling too good.

Thrusting harder, the couch started to squeak in protest while Amy started to pant louder and her face shifted into a deeper feeling of pleasure, her eye's rolling up towards his as her heart thudded harder with every push of his hips.

Ripping his hand's away from her tit's he pulled at her body, locking it into place with his, and continued to thrust, he rejoicing the feeling of her hip's sliding up to his, loved the feeling of her warm juice's swarming with his own.

She gave one last push of her hip's before that feeling of peeing erupted through her and her pussy that was already tightly around Sheldon's big cock tightened even more, making him have to stop from not being able to slide back into her.

"Yesssss!" She gave out silently and breathed out happily when calmness washed over her and she felt the small shocks of pleasure rush through her body like a spotted light beating through the air.

"Amy, Amy, Amy." Sheldon growled out, thrusting harsher at her vagina to get his cock inside her, he didn't like the feeling of not being inside her, it made him feel like someone was touching something that belonged to him, and Amy was his... all his.

Gasping at Sheldon's roughness, she gave a slight mewl before he thrusted, this time harsher than before, inside her making his cocked that was locked outside of her pussy sink right in and further than before.

Amy gave a loud whimper from yet another intense feeling of Sheldon just sliding inside her and her body racked with another orgasm. "Oh… god." Sheldon grunted out breathlessly, from her tightening again, this time the tightness pulled him in even further.

"Amy! Stop that!" He hissed out, thrusting into a Rhythm less motion, he needed her, and he wasn't going to let her go. She gave out a whine, she loved the pleasure he was giving her, but it was just too much.

"Sheldon, stop! It feel's too good." She whined out quietly, tear's rushing down her face again, she moved her hand's away from his back and started to beat at his chest for him to pull out and away from her.

"Amy! Amy, sto-" Sheldon's words were cut off as they both tumbled over the side of the couch, both falling to the ground and giving off a loud moan when his cock slid further into her pussy, hitting the very back and right up to her hilt.

"Ahhh!" She cried out, her back flipping into an arch as he slid forward's and cupped her hip with one hand while the other gripped her hair and slid his mouth onto hers as intense pleasure shot through both.

Thrusting upwards, with Amy in his arms snuggled tightly; she gave off another whimper in pure pleasure as the feeling of him sliding in and out of her was just too good.

She gripped his backside as her form went limp in mild ecstasy. Her nails raked down his back side while her toes curled, she wanted Sheldon to go away for the way he treated her, but then there was the other side of her that begged for him to never leave.

Gripping his back side tighter, she squealed in delight when his penis hit a special spot inside her, gasping, Sheldon continued to thrust harder into her, continuously touching that special spot inside her.

"Don't leave me. Please, Amy. Don't leave me, don't go! Don't go!" He moaned out hurriedly, tightening his hold on her and continuing on his quest. Whimpering, she nodded her head yes. "Okay, okay. Yes, I'll-I'll... Ah-Sheldon!" She whined when her body shook with yet another orgasm and she felt her limp body twitch in satisfaction.

The tightening of her pussy sent him to lose his breath just for a second as his balls tightened and his seed spilled out of his cock before rushing inside her. He gave a light; almost silent groan as she gave a shiver in delight as yet another climax hit her sensitive body.

They both held onto each other, sweaty and satisfied, spent on sexual need and love. "Amy," Sheldon started, tightening his hold on her, watching how her body fitted so perfectly with his, she had her bra still on and her head snuggled deeply into the crook of his neck.

"Hmm." She breathed out sleepily. "Amy, I love you." He said once again, he needed her to understand that it wasn't just the spur of the moment. "I mean it, I love you and I'll take care of you, I promise. I'll be a better Boyfriend, no sighed paper works or anything. Just us and love... Amy?"

"Sheldon..." She sighed, what was she meant to say? She cared for Sheldon... but…. Sheldon was... well... Sheldon.

"Amy... please..." He begged. Sighing, she pulled herself away from Sheldon's chest and gazed at his face, their anatomy's still very much connected. "I... I-don't think I can say it too... but... I'll give us a chance?" She questioned towards him, she didn't want to do something wrong.

Nodding his head sadly, but relieved that he didn't lose his Amy, he smiled and tighten his hold back onto he. "We'll get out of here." He stated, standing up slowly while still holding Amy who gave a moan in slight pain at losing her virginity and the wonderful pleasure of him still inside her.

"Okay." She mumbled softly as he picked up their clothing and quickly sprinted over to his and Leonardo's apartment, making sure to cover his Amy's body up just in case someone walked out on them, he didn't want anyone to look at his Amy's sexy body.

When they had successfully made it inside Sheldon's apartment he had carried Amy towards the bathroom, softly setting her on the bathroom bench and opening her leg's slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

She winced slightly from the motion but said nothing, when he slowly slid himself out of her still soaked pussy did she give out a whimper in protest, she didn't like the empty feeling of Sheldon not inside her.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He stated softly, looking down and seeing the blood on his spent cock. Turning around he pulled open the shower curtain and turned the shower on, lifting Amy's stilled form he picked her back up and leaned her weight onto the shower wall, before gently cupping his slowly stiffening cock and sliding it back into her. Both having sighed in content and bliss.

They smiled slightly then, before they moved into waves of passion.

"Amy, you look mighty fine today." Howard stated charmingly towards Amy's form that was lying lazily on the kitchen bench while the sound of glass smashing harshly towards the floor was heard as loud footsteps quickly stomped their way towards the lounge room that was connected to the kitchen, in Sheldon's and Amy's new house.

"Howard!" The one and only voice of Sheldon Cooper yelled out towards the shrinking man. The sudden coolness in the room was changed to nothing but stiff, stale air.

"Don't speak to my wife like that!" Sheldon yelled out angrily, looking over his wife, Amy, to make sure that the little creep didn't touch her. "Get out." He barked out like a mad man before gazing over Leonardo, Raj, Penny and Bernadette who also shrieked their way towards the door in fear of Sheldon.

This wasn't the first time Sheldon went all possessive on Amy and aggressive to everyone else, but it still frightened them to no end.

"Sheldon, stop over reacting." Came Amy's cool replied as she sent a warm smile to her friend's as they did the same but shrunk back from Sheldon's brooding form. "You don't look so bad yourself too Howard." She spoke playfully, she and Howard had long ago joked around and mostly did it to rile Sheldon up in which would make everyone else happy and joke around also.

But sometimes, it would always get a little over hand.

"Leave." Sheldon hissed out, not needing to be told twice, they all ran out of the apartment and disappeared behind the door as Sheldon slowly turned around and made long pursue strides towards Amy's calm form.

When he was right in front of her, he slowly parted her legs and slid his form right in front of her, making sure he grinded himself against her clothed entrance before unzipping himself and sliding her panties off.

He slid into her easily, after he pulled himself out of its compartment of his jeans. It was so smothering lovely to be back inside his Amy after only hours of having sex he just couldn't seem to get enough of her... even after all these years of kissing her lip's softly. Making sure not to push too hard on her stiff large bump that was growing every day, he continued. His Amy was pregnant, finally.

"I love you." He spoke softly, making a slow thrusting pace while she panted in delight. She was silent before she spoke again on one particularly hard thrust. "I love you too." She smiled up at him, happy.

He grunted in agreement, loving her word's before leaning away from her lips and towards her ear. "Doubt it, because only I can love you more." She opened her mouth to teach him who loved who the most but was silenced by a soft, deep, loving kiss from his glorious mouth.

Okay, so maybe he did love her more.

But it was always nice to have him say it continuously.

Hey, everyone! So I did my best to spell check it and I re-read it over once again. So I hope it is easy to read now. Thank you all and I love you guys a bunch! If there are still more mistakes I apologise I'm not very good at fixing errors. :P


End file.
